This invention relates to novel chemical compounds used as plasticizers in polymeric formulations. In particular, this invention relates to novel, energetic, methylazide-substituted formals, acetals and ketals. These compounds have utility as energetic plasticizers for rocket and gun propellant and explosive formulations. A process for their preparation is also presented, as well as energetic compositions which include the novel plasticizers.
Solid propellants, such as those used for rocket propellants, are prepared by combining a variety of materials consisting of oxidizers binders plasticizers and a curing agent to solidify the formulation. The plasticizers may be either energetic or non-energetic in nature. Energetic plasticizers tend to be somewhat viscous in nature, and this limits the amount of solids that can be included in propellant formulations while maintaining good propellant processibility. Reducing the solids loading of a propellant generally results in a lowered propellant impulse.
This invention relates to a novel class of methylazide substituted acetals, formals and ketals for use as plasticizers in propellant systems, many of which are capable of being prepared from readily available starting materials, and to a novel process for their preparation.
This invention also resides in energetic compositions which include the methylazide-substituted acetals, formals and ketals as plasticizers. Such compositions have the combined benefits of improved propellant performance due to the energetic nature of the plasticizer, high solids loading and ease of processibility of the propellant formulation. The term "energetic compositions" is intended to include rocket and gun propellant and explosive formulations.